Lenore
by CampRockGirl89671
Summary: I dont really know what to put here because i didn't write it a friend did. It's an amazing story so plz just read.


_**Hey fanfic peeps! So, my friend got bored last night and wrote this oneshot. Its Nick Lucas so it is legal.**_

_**Disclaimer: For the first time I can say I own NOTHING AT ALL not even the plot.**_

"Ah, broken is the golden bowl! the spirit flown forever!  
Let the bell toll! -a saintly soul floats on the Stygian river -  
And, Guy De Vere, hast thou no tear? -weep now or never more!  
See! on yon drear and rigid bier low lies thy love, Lenore!  
Come! let the burial rite be read -the funeral song be sung! -  
An anthem for the queenliest dead that ever died so young -  
A dirge for her, the doubly dead in that she died so young.

"Wretches! ye loved her for her wealth and hated her for her pride,  
And when she fell in feeble health, ye blessed her -that she died!  
How shall the ritual, then, be read? -the requiem how be sung  
By you -by yours, the evil eye, -by yours, the slanderous tongue  
That did to death the innocence that died, and died so young?"

Peccavimus; but rave not thus! and let a Sabbath song  
Go up to God so solemnly the dead may feel no wrong!  
The sweet Lenore hath "gone before," with Hope, that flew beside,  
Leaving thee wild for the dear child that should have been thy bride -  
For her, the fair and debonnaire, that now so lowly lies,  
The life upon her yellow hair but not within her eyes -  
The life still there, upon her hair -the death upon her eyes.

Avaunt! tonight my heart is light. No dirge will I upraise,  
But waft the angel on her flight with a paean of old days!  
Let no bell toll! -lest her sweet soul, amid its hallowed mirth,  
Should catch the note, as it doth float up from the damned Earth.  
To friends above, from fiends below, the indignant ghost is riven -  
From Hell unto a high estate far up within the Heaven -  
From grief and groan to a golden throne beside the King of Heaven."  
Lenore, Edgar Allan Poe  
"I'm so sorry for your loss." It's what I have been hearing all day. Countless people all dressed in black, all watching me with somewhat judgmental eyes. I feel like they blame me. It wasn't my fault. I didn't make her sick. I wasn't the one that said they could save her, then didn't. All I could say when everyone said this was, "Thank you," but I didn't mean it. I didn't want their fake sympathy. I looked over at the casket. I wish I could have saved her. I would've done anything.  
"Hey… are you okay?" That was a first. I looked up at her. I had never seen her before but I felt like I knew her from somewhere. Her smile reminded me of the love of my life. I remembered all of the summer nights and all the rainy afternoons. I remembered all of the times when we were happy, and nothing was wrong and the bad times when it seemed like we wouldn't never make it through the day. Then, she got sick. The damn doctor promised he could save her, "She's not that sick! The illness isn't that far advanced!" I can't even count the number of times I heard those words. It was worse than the people at this funeral. I felt sad when I remembered her, but I couldn't cry. My eyes still stung from the crying from before. "Yeah. I'm fine, thanks." I muttered, looking away from her."Well, you don't seem fine," she replied sitting next to me on the pew. "You seem pretty depressed… more than your usual." I didn't even know what she was talking about. I'd never felt so low in my life. I looked up at her again, this time, I realized why she looked so familiar. She looked exactly like the beautiful Lenore. Same eyes, same nose, same hair color, same lips…  
I couldn't figure out why this girl looked so much like her. They weren't related. I'm not even sure that they knew each other. This new girl reminded me of the time I met her… I was sitting on a park bench when I was about 16. It felt like nothing was going right and I hated every aspect of my life. The only thing that I lived for was my music. I never wanted to stop. I didn't mind the fans, all the screaming girls, but they didn't make me happy really. "Mind if I sit down?" I looked up at her. Her long blonde hair reached her elbows and her eyes were bluer than the ocean. She had the perfect smile and she was absolutely beautiful. I nodded because I couldn't find the words to speak. "I'm Eleanor, by the way. But you can call me Lenore. What's your name?" I laughed slightly. Didn't she know who I was? "Nick. My name is Nick." She seemed oblivious to the world.  
"Why do you look so sad?" she asked. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight.  
"I'm not. Just thinking…"  
"Oh! Well, what are you thinking about?"  
"I don't know. Stuff."  
"What kind of stuff?"  
I wasn't frustrated or anything. It was kind of cute, but I didn't know what to say.  
"Hm… Everything."  
"Man… That's a lot. Maybe you should clear your head."  
"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. How should I do that?"  
"I like to play guitar to clear my mind."  
"Really?" I felt like I had just met my soul mate.  
Looking back on that first conversation, all I can do is laugh. We were so young. I wish that we would've known what kind of shenanigans we'd get into. I wish I would've known that she would end up being sick. Maybe she'd still be alive if I would have known. Memories like this always made me upset, but I still couldn't cry. I couldn't show any emotion at all. I looked back at the girl that was talking to me and suddenly, she looked nothing like Lenore. She was too plain. Her hair was too short and lifeless, her eyes were dull. All I wanted to do was go home and curl up on the couch with Lenore.  
I twisted the ring on my finger out of nervous habit. I didn't care if she was dead. I didn't care if I was young and could find someone else. I was never going to take off this ring. The service soon began and ended quickly. The drive to the cemetery was excruciating. It was long, I felt emotionless, and I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. They said a few words and then lowered the casket into the ground. My heart pounded in my chest. I couldn't breathe. At that moment, I wished that I was dead, too. I didn't want her to leave me here… alone.  
A few weeks later, I came back to the cemetery as they were placing her head stone over her grave. She picked it out herself. She told me every time we drove by the building where they made the head stones, when we were on our way to the hospital, that she wanted the one shaped like a moon with a hanging basket. I told her that it was too early to think about that and that she still had at least 70 years. She would laugh and tell me that she was going to die soon. That always caused fights between us, but she wasn't scared. She was ready to die, and I guess that I never understood why anyone would want to be ready to die until now.  
As the guys who placed the head stone drove away, I stepped forward to her grave. I ran my fingers over the words that were carved into the smooth stone. "All that we see or seem, is all but a dream within a dream" was her favorite Edgar Allan Poe quote. She was basically in love with him. It was always kind of funny, and even when she was in the hospital, he was all she could talk about. Finally, after weeks of feeling nothing, I felt something. A tear rolled down my cheek. I dropped the purple orchid I was holding in the basket and slowly started walking back to the car. I didn't feel so lonely anymore. I drove past the hospital on the way home and it felt like Lenore was in the car with me. It was then that I decided to never think about her the way she was in her last few days. I would only remember her when she was happy and full of life. "Quoth the Raven, 'Nevermore'" I whispered to myself as I pulled into our driveway, "Nevermore."

The End


End file.
